Wound healing requires the coordination of several cell types including keratinocytes, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, macrophages and platelets. The process involves cell proliferation and migration, collagen deposition and remodeling, wound contraction and angiogenesis. Fibroblasts are the most important cells involved in producing and remodeling the extracellular matrix, and fibroblast cell proliferation and migration play key roles in the formation of granulation tissue and further wound repair. Cell migration consisting of a multi-step cyclic process is necessary for wound repair. The basic migration pattern requires extension of a protrusion, stable attachment to near the leading edge of the protrusion, forward movement of the cell body and release of adhesions and retraction at the cell rear. (Lauffenburger and Horwitz. Cell migration: a physically integrated molecular process. Cell 84: 359-369, 1996.) Since fibroblast cell migration is very important during the wound healing, it may be used as an in vitro model for investigation of the effects on wound healing.
What would be advantageous is a non-toxic, non-antigenic, inexpensive wound-healing agent having the ability to promote wound healing and allow non-healing wounds to heal.